Larissa's Lagoon
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: How far will you go to save your love? What if it's your child? Would you keep them alive, when inside they're dieing? Would you do anything to prevent their death, or help them? What would you do, faced with the choice? Let your child live? Or die?
1. Chapter 1

**Larissa's Lagoon**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: How far will you go to save the one you love? What if it's your child? Would you keep them alive, even when inside they're dieing? Would you do anything to prevent their death, or help them? What would you do, faced with the choice? Let your child live? Or die? Fiyeraba. **

_Down in Larissa's lagoon  
She sits by the light of the moon  
She's hearing voices in her head  
She must be strong  
She must not give in to their song  
She's hearing voices in her head_

"She's beautiful, Fae. I'm so proud of you."

"Her skin...."

"Is beautiful. Like yours."

"But Yero, it's...it's not green. It's..."

"I know."

"It's pearl. Like..."

"I know."

"Her eyes. They're...as green as fresh cut emeralds."

"I know, love."

"I still can't believe that....that her skin's..."

"I know, love. I know."

"....like Nessa's."

"What are we going to name her, Fae?"

"That's it."

"What?"

"Nessa! That's it!"

"I don't--"

"Oh, it's perfect!"

"Nessa?"

"No! Not Nessa! _Lari_ssa!"

"Larissa?"

"Yes. It's perfect. Isn't it, Yero?"

"Absolutely."

"Our perfect, little Larissa."

If only.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: AU, if you haven't already guessed. **

**A/N: I told you I'd eventually start a story with a title from Dee's album _Still_....**

**A/N: The town they live in is called Cape Light, named after the novels of the same name, based on Thomas Kinkade's paintings. **

**Question: Is this sort of based on the book "My Sister's Keeper?"**

**Answer: eh....sort of**

**Thanks to missabnormal6241 for reviewing 1.**

Seven years passed.

In those seven years, Elphaba and Fiyero had fallen comfortably into parenthood. As comfortably as they could, with a rambuctious seven-year-old keeping them on their toes. Life for the family in the small town of Cape Light, was quiet.

Cape Light, a small fishing village near Rest Water, seemed to be right out of a painting. Beautiful cottages and mansions lined the streets, shops and stores greeted visitors with open doors. It was here that the Tiggulars made their home. Fiyero and Elphaba, the Crown Prince and Princess of the Vinkus, had decided to let his younger brother take the throne, preferring to make their life in Cape Light, after having spent their honeymoon there. Now, the two had a beautiful Victorian home, two thriving businesses- Fiyero was a banker, and Elphaba owned a dressmaking shop, more as a hobby than anything- a happy, loving marriage, and a rambuctious little girl.

Elphaba's best friend Glinda, had returned to the Pertha Hills, married, to Boq, who was now a prominent farmer. The blonde had gotten a degree in art, while Elphaba had recieved a degree in business- an unsuitable degree choice for a woman, not that Elphaba ever cared for what was suitable and what wasn't. She and Glinda still kept in touch, and Glinda had been the first of their friends to find out about Elphaba's pregnancy. Glinda and Boq would come down to visit every so often, which delighted the little girl, especially since Boq and Glinda didn't have any children.

Larissa, Elphaba and Fiyero's child, had gorgeous pearl skin, and piercing emerald eyes. With hair as black and long as her mother's, she was the mirror image of Elphaba, except for the skin color and eyes. She was doted on by her parents, and seemed to enrapture everyone she came in contact with.

"Mama!"

The former Crown Princess looked up from her baking, to see her seven-year-old daughter rush into the room, her husband following.

"Hey little one." Wiping her hands on her apron, she knelt to engulf her daughter in her arms before kissing the child's forehead. "How was school?"

"Good." Then, she reached up, brushing a wayward strand of raven hair off her mother's forehead. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can Ianthe stay for dinner?" Elphaba looked up her husband, who stood in the doorway.

"I..Ianthe?" The girl nodded. Slowly, her mother stood, never taking her eyes off her husband. After a moment, she relaxed, and returned to kneading her dough. "O...of course, Lissa. If it's okay with-"

"I said it was." Fiyero interrupted her, going to his wife and wrapping her in his arms, his hands gently trailing over her taut stomach, as he kissed her ear, her raven hair tumbling out of the messy bun at the back of her head.

"What I was going to say, was if it's okay with her parents."

"It is. She already asked." Larissa said. Elphaba's eyebrows rose.

"She did?" The child nodded.

"Very well. I'll set an extra place when dinner's ready."

"Thank you Mama." Larissa said, wrapping her mother in a hug.

"You're welcome little one." They watched their daughter hurry upstairs.

"Come on Ianthe! Let's go play! Auntie Glinda and Uncle Boq gave me a new doll for my birthday! You'll love her! She's so pretty! She looks just like Mama!"

Elphaba waited for another little girl to follow her daughter upstairs. When she heard the door to her daughter's room close, she turned to her husband.

"She's imaginary."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 1 and 2.**

Strong arms slid around a slender waist as soft lips explored smooth skin. A giggle escaped pretty green lips, and she turned, looking at her husband.

"Yero."

"Hello beautiful." He replied, kissing her. She smiled, before pulling away and returning her attention to the pie crust she was making. He watched his wife's hands work, shaping the crust against the pie plate.

"So, you've met Ianthe?" She asked, as he released her after planting a kiss on her shoulder. He went to the tea kettle and poured himself a cup of tea, before answering his wife.

"Yes."

"Well, what's she like?" Elphaba asked, as he joined her at the island. She glanced up at her husband, before adding the berries to the pie.

"She's...quiet." One slender, black eyebrow raised.

"Yero, she's imaginary, of _course_ she's going to be quiet." She replied, reaching up to brush her hair from her face, and in turn, leaving a streak of flour across her pretty green skin. "Not all imaginary friends are loud. A major factor is what the child that's creating them is like, you know." She said, looking at him, knowing in her chocolate eyes. He watched her.

"I take it you've had an imaginary friend before." He replied, stealing a blackberry from the bowl. She watched him, before returning her attention to the pie.

"One or two. It was the only comfort I had as a child. I didn't have any friends after all."

"Boq?"

"Boq and I barely got along. And...after my sister..."

"Fae-"

"Nessa died at seven, from scarlet fever. She was Lissa's age....I was....nine." She stopped, reflecting. "After Nessa's death, I....I developed a couple imaginary friends....Kiran and Ophelia. At first, it was just like Lissa- we played together and told secrets and went on adventures....but...after....it got dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" He asked, leaning against the island, as she stopped adding the berries. She thought a moment, before reaching for her husband's cup and taking a sip. Then, she handed it back to him, and returned to filling the pie.

"They would...tell me to hurt one of the other kids at school or...to steal something from the general store when I went in there with Nanny. On more than one occasion, they told me to....to hurt Nanny or Father or...myself. I...I never acted on what they did though, and they hurt me in return. I only got rid of them when Father took me to the doctor. And I haven't seen them since." He reachd out, covering her hand with his. She smiled at him.

"But I'm sure Ianthe isn't like that, Fae. Lissa seems fine."

"So was I, at first. I just....I guess I just worry, Yero. What I went through was scary and...I don't want our daughter to go through that." She told him, removing his hand and picking up the finished pie, taking it to the stove and placing it inside.

"She won't sweetheart. Not if we watch her." He replied, taking her in his arms. He kissed her gently, before holding her close. "Not if we watch her."

The two looked up to see said subject come into the kitchen. She went to the cookie jar, and opened it up, reaching inside, certain her parents weren't watching.

"Larissa Dee Tiggular, put those cookies down now!" Slowly, the seven-year-old turned.

"But Mama! Please, just one cookie?" Elphaba moved out of her husband's embrace and went to her daughter.

"No. You can't have one, and you certainly can't have two. You'll spoil your apetite."

"But...this cookie's for Ianthe." Larissa said, showing her mother the second one. Elphaba took both from her daughter and placed them back in the cookie jar.

"I don't care. She can't have a cookie either. It'll ruin Ianthe's apetite." The seven-year-old sighed, and turned to the space beside her. "Dinner is almost ready. Besides, we're having berry pie for dessert."

"Come on Ianthe. We can't have cookies. Can we have them after dinner?" She asked her mother.

"Maybe."

"Okay." The girl nodded, and left, going upstairs. "Come on Ianthe. I know it's not fair either!" Once she was gone, Elphaba sighed, before pulling out a cookie.

"They'll ruin your apetite." She jumped, having forgotten that her husband was in the room. Slowly, she turned, to see her husband right behind her, hands on his hips.

"Want a bite?" She asked, covering her mouth as she chewed the bite in her mouth, holding out the cookie. He sighed, pulling her into his arms, before taking a bite.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Welcome."

"I thought you said we couldn't have cookies before dinner?!" The two turned, to see their daughter watching them.

Both swallowed, caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

Her parents broke apart, embarassed. They had finished the cookie by then, and Elphaba wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yes, well, we're grown ups, and grown ups can have a cookie before dinner because it won't spoil our apetites. Like it will with little girls. Now, dinner's ready. Lissa, would you help Daddy set the table?" The little girl nodded, following her father into the dining room. She relaxed for several minutes, until she heard Lissa cry. Then, she raced into the dining room.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy forgot a place for Ianthe!" Lissa cried. Elphaba relaxed.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"I did not forget her place." Fiyero said.

"Then where is it?" Lissa accused. Her father sighed, and glanced at his wife before turning back to his daughter.

"It's right across from yours, Lissa." He said. She looked.

"I don't see it, Daddy." Then, she perked up. "Because you used special plates and silverware for Ianthe's place!" She rushed to her father, throwing her arms around his legs. "Thank you, Daddy!" She cried. He hugged her.

"You're welcome, Liss. Now go wash up." Once she was gone, Elphaba inserted herself in her husband's arms.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what, love?"

"Humor her?"

He sighed.

"Fae, if it makes her happy and content, let her be. What harm could it do?"

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just being overprotective."

"Of course you are, you're a mother, you're entitled to be." He said, thumbing her bottom lip before kissing her. Soon, they broke apart, as Larissa came back into the room and took her seat. Her parents brought dinner out, and soon, the family settled down to dinner.

"How was school, little one?" Elphaba asked as they ate.

"Good. Ms. Hatter didn't give us any homework."

"That's good, baby." Elphaba nodded. Finally, she asked the question that had been nagging at her since Lissa came home.

"Lissa, sweetie, how did you meet Ianthe?" Her daughter stopped eating, staring at her mother.

"What do you mean, Mommy?"

She looked at her mother with such wide-eyed innocence that Elphaba had to rephrase her question.

"Did you and Ianthe meet as school?"

"Oh. No."

"No?" Elphaba glanced at her husband. "Then where?"

"In the cemetery."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Her parents stopped eating, and stared at her.

"The...the cemetery?"

Lissa nodded.

"Lissa, wh...what were you doing in the cemetery? Daddy and I told you never to go to the cemetery unless we were with you. It's not a playground for children." She chided.

"I know. But...I was walking to Daddy's work and I passed the cemetery. She was hiding behind a stone, and asked me to play with her. We played hide and seek and became friends."

"Well, Daddy and I still told you that we don't want you going to the cemetery without us. Never again, do you understand, Larissa?" Slowly, the girl nodded.

"Yes Mommy."

They finished in silence, and then Elphaba brought out the pie. After dessert, Fiyero and Elphaba did the dishes, as Lissa sat in the front room, playing with her doll. The house settled into a pleasant silence, until Lissa's cry broke the air. Quickly, her parents rushed into the living room.

"Larissa? Baby what's wrong?"

The sight that greeted them, was one of shock. Larissa sat on the floor, her doll on the floor beside her, broken. Tears coursed down Lissa's cheeks, and Elphaba rushed to her daughter, scooping her up.

"Little one, hush. Shh. Shh, little one. It's okay. It's okay. What happened baby girl?" She asked, cradling her daughter close.

"I....Ianthe and I were....were playing witch and....and Ianthe wanted Amalie to play too, and she threw her so she could fly, and she fell and got broke!" Lissa cried, burying her face in her mother's breast. Amalie was the doll. Slowly, Fiyero knelt down, picking her up. He examined her for several minutes, before looking up at his daughter.

"Don't worry Lissa, she can be fixed."

"Did you hear that, little one? Daddy said Amalie can be fixed." Elphaba said, looking down at her daughter. Slowly, Larissa looked up at her father.

"She c...can?" He nodded.

"I'll take her to the dollmaker's tomorrow. Now, it's time for bed." They took her upstairs, and tucked her in. "There. Now get some sleep, baby girl. Amalie will be okay. I promise."

"Okay." She reached up, hugging her father. Firmly, he pressed his lips to her forehead, breathing in her childish scent. It was a scent he loved almost as much as his wife's scent. She smelled like a little girl, and to Fiyero, that was the most wonderful scent in the world. He held his daughter, cradling her close as his paternal instincts kicked in. Gently, he stroked his daughter's raven hair, so like her mother's, and it seemed to calm the upset child. Once she was calm and her tears dried, he lay her back down, and gently tapped her nose.

"I love you, Lissa."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Kissing her forehead again, he got up, leaving, as Elphaba grabbed his hand and squeezed, before going into her daughter's room.

"Sleep tight, little one." She whispered, tucking her daughter under the covers. Then, she kissed her daughter's forehead, and turned to go.

"Mommy?" She turned back at the door.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"You forgot to kiss Ianthe goodnight."

"I did?" Lissa nodded.

"Oh, how silly of me." She went back to the bed. "Now, where is she?"

"Right here." Lissa said, looking at the empty space next to her. Elphaba nodded, uneasy. Mustering a smile for her daughter, she turned to the empty space.

"Goodnight Ianthe. Sleep tight." Taking a deep breath, she kissed the air over the pillow, as a smile came over her daughter's face.

"Thank you Mommy." She nodded.

"Sweet dreams, my darling."

Then, she slipped out of the room, and closed the door behind her, going back downstairs. She entered the kitchen, to find a cup of steaming tea on the island for her, as her husband finished the dishes. Grateful, she went to her husband, wrapping her arms around her him waist from behind.

"She made me kiss Ianthe goodnight."

He finished the dishes, and turned, taking her in his arms.

"That was nice." She sighed, turning from him.

"It's scary Yero. I keep...thinking back to...to Ophelia and Kiran and...wh...what if Ianthe makes Lissa..."

"Sweetheart, that won't happen."

"How do you know?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't."

Then, he pulled her tight into his arms, kissing the crown of her head.

She snuggled close, her head resting on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Once the dishes were done, Fiyero led Elphaba upstairs to their room.

As they closed the door, and undressed, Elphaba couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Once she was tucked under the covers and safe in her husband's arms, she finally voiced her concerns.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"You...you don't think that....that Ianthe is a....a ghost, do you?"

He pulled away, looking down at her.

"Where in Oz did you get _that _idea?" She looked up at him.

"I...I just keep thinking about the cemetery...." He sighed.

"Fae, my love. I don't think Ianthe is a ghost. I _think_...that she's just a figment of our daughter's over-active imagination. Like your imaginary friends were." She nodded, snuggling down again, the sound of his heart in her ear. After a few moments, he spoke up. "Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever noticed Lissa's scent?"

It was her turn to look at him.

"What?"

"You know how everyone has their own unique scent?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I figured out what Lissa's is."

"You did, did you?"

He nodded.

"Yes. She smells like..."

_"Like?"_ She pressed. He sighed, remembering the smell of his daughter.

"Like a child."

A soft chuckle escaped his wife's lips.

"She _is_ a child, Yero. Of course she smells like one. She is one."

"No. I....I mean...it's the type of smell that...." He covered his face with his hands, trying to think. "that a father loves. That makes a father _glad_ to be a father. That...let's him know that...that the child he's comforting is his- his and his wife's- and no one else's. That..."

"That a father can identify?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. How-"

"You forget, Yero my hero, that I'm a mother. I'm the one who carried her, and birthed her, and nursed her. I know her scent just as well as you do, if not better." She sighed, folding her arms on her husband's chest and propping her chin on them. "Yero? Do you think we're doing the right thing? Raising her right? Letting her have an imaginary friend?"

He looked into her eyes, saw the worry that only a mother could carry concerning her child. Gently, he cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know, love. I don't know."

Sighing, she leaned over him, stealing a gentle, loving kiss before returning to her customary place on his chest. Slowly, they drifted off the sleep, only to be awoken hours later by their daughter's screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 3, 4, 5, 6, crazybeagle and ElphabaROCKS for reviewing 6.**

_"Mama! Daddy!"_

Elphaba and Fiyero jerked awake. Quickly, Yero turned on a light, as Elphaba looked around. She turned when her husband got up and pulled on his robe.

"Yero?"

Still half asleep, she joined him, pulling on her robe. She fled the room, catching up with her husband.

"Yero?"

_"Daddy!"_

"Oh Oz, Lissa!"

Quickly, she pushed her daughter's bedroom door open, to find her husband comforting their sobbing child.

"Mama!" Letting out the breath she'd been holding, she went to her daughter.

"It's okay, little one. It's okay. Lissa, what happened?" She asked, taking her daughter in her arms.

"Ianthe woke me up. She said there's monsters in the closet." The child told her, burrowing into her mother's chest. Elphaba looked up at her husband. He sighed.

"I'll go get a flashlight."

"No, Daddy!" He turned back when Lissa reached out to him. "Don't go!" Slowly, he knelt in front of her.

"I'm just going to get a flashlight. I'll be right back, I promise baby girl." Gently, he kissed her forehead. "You stay here with Mama, okay baby?" She nodded, as he stood to go. He turned back when someone reached out to him. Instead of looking into his daughter's eyes, he found himself looking into his wife's.

_I knew something was wrong._

Gently, he took her hand, squeezing.

"Hurry back."

He nodded.

"I will."

Once he was gone, she turned back to her child.

"Shh, little one. It's okay. It's okay." Ten minutes later, she looked up at the sound of footsteps, to see her husband come back with a flashlight. "See little one? Daddy's back."

He joined his family on the bed, turning it on.

"Now, I'm going to need a full report on what these monsters look like. Can you do that for me?" He asked, in a tone that suggested what a wonderful king he would have made. She nodded, still pressed against her mother's chest.

"They....they have big purple eyes....and green horns...and yellow tails...."

"Purple eyes, green horns, and yellow tails, huh?" The girl nodded. "All right, well, let's have a look, shall we?"

And Lissa and Elphaba watched as Fiyero examined the closet, and then the space beneath the bed.

"Well, I've done a thorough search, and there are no monsters anywhere. I think your screaming must have scared them away." Fiyero said, turning the flashlight off and sitting across from his wife. "Now _witches _are another thing entirely. Seeing as we have one right here." He said, tweaking his daughter's nose.

"We do? Who?" She asked. Fiyero looked up at her mother, and Lissa followed. "Mommy? You're a witch?" Slowly, Elphaba nodded. "Good or bad?" A chuckle escaped her mother's vocal chords.

"Good, baby, I assure you. And...it's not so much serious magic as....a hobby. Love potions and voodoo dolls and disappearing and conjuring spells mainly." She whispered, leaning close. The little girl giggled.

"Can you teach me, Mommy?"

"When you're older. Now, go back to sleep, baby."

She tucked her daughter in, and both kissed her goodnight, before leaving. As they returned to their room, Fiyero took her hand, and pulled her back to him.

"Fae, what is it?"

"I knew something was wrong." She whispered, as he kissed her gently.

_"Mama! Daddy!"_

Quickly, they rushed back to Lissa's room.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"They're back!" Her parents visibly relaxed.

"Lissa, baby, Daddy already checked, and there are no monsters in your closet, or under your bed. Now, go to sleep. It's one in the morning." They kissed her goodnight, and left, cracking the door open a little.

_"Mommy!"_

After a third trip back to their daughter's room, they finally convinced her to get to sleep, and returned to bed. As Elphaba snuggled down in her husband's arms again, she whispered,

"I told you something was wrong, Yero."

He sighed.

"Go to sleep, Fae, it's late."

She didn't follow his advice until close to five that morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The next morning, Elphaba awoke, curled in bed, alone.

"Yero?"

She sat up, pulling the strap of her tank top up. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her head and arms on her knees, taking a deep breath. What a nightmare. She'd dreamt that her daughter had brought home an imaginary friend and that she and her husband had been up half the night checking on her daughter. She jumped awake when she felt strong hands on her back.

"It's okay, it's just me, love." She relaxed.

"Oh Yero. I had the strangest nightmare last night."

"Really? About what?" He asked, handing her his cup of coffee.

"About Lissa. She brought an imaginary friend home from the cemetery for dinner, and then we spent most of the night up and down with her, checking for monsters in her closet." She said, taking a sip.

"That's because we did."

_"What?"_

"We spent half the night checking for monsters, and she did bring an imaginary friend home for dinner. Ianthe, remember?" He said, as she looked at him. She nearly dropped the cup. He took the cup from her and got up, taking her hands and pulling her out of bed. Then, he took her downstairs to the kitchen. They found Lissa sitting at the dining room table, coloring.

"Morning, little one." Elphaba said, kissing her daughter's hair.

"Morning Mommy." As she went into the kitchen, that she turned back, seeing her daughter's drawing.

"That's very pretty, Lissa. Who is it?"

"Ianthe." Lissa said, looking up at her mother.

"She's very pretty." Then, she went into the kitchen. "Did you see the picture of Ianthe Lissa drew? Purple hair and green eyes." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled.

"See? She's fine, sweetheart." She sighed, kissing his shoulder and swaying gently back and forth. They stopped their gentle banter when they heard their daughter's voice.

"No! I said I don't want to, Sixteen!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Catagory? I'd say..... Dramatic, Angsty, Suspenseful, Horrifying, Tragic, Mysterious, Supernatural, Psychological thriller....**

**Question: New imaginary friend I take it?  
**

**Answer: you'll find out**

**Question: is sixteen a name or a number here...**

**Answer: you'll find out**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 7 and 8, to crazybeagle for reviewing 7, and to kiltedwonder for reviewing 8.**

Slowly, Elphaba pulled away from her husband.

"Lissa?" Quickly, they hurried into the dining room, to find their daughter where she'd been before, arguing with something.

"I don't want to, Sixteen! I won't!"

"Larissa!"

The child turned to her parents. Elphaba's eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on her daughter.

"Lissa, who's Sixteen?"

Instantly, the girl turned from her mother. Not going to be shoved in the dark so easily, Elphaba sat next to her daughter.

"Lissy, tell Daddy and I. Who's Sixteen?" After several moments, Lissa looked at her parents.

"She's a cat." The girl whispered. Elphaba shot out of the chair like someone had been lighting a firecracker beneath her pajama-clad rump.

_"What?"_ She backed up, bumping into her husband. _"Lissy, we can't have a cat! I'm allergic! They give me hives! I have asthma because of cats! We can't have a cat! You have to get rid of it!" _

Gently, Fiyero took her in his arms.

"Fae, I think the cat's invisible." He whispered. She looked back at him.

"Invisible?" He nodded, as she turned her eyes back to her daughter. "Lissy, is the cat invisible?" The girl nodded. Sighing, she visibly relaxed. "Okay. That....that's fine...." Suddenly, something dawned on her. "Lissy, what did Sixteen want you to do? What were you saying no to doing?"

The girl lowered her head, ashamed.

"S...Sixteen wanted me to.....to break the crayons and...and I didn't want to because...because I knew I'd be in trouble." Elphaba exchanged a glance with her husband, before letting out a sigh. She went to the child, running her fingers through her daughter's long, raven hair.

"Well it's good that you didn't. Now, why don't you go get dressed? Breakfast will be ready soon. Okay?" The girl nodded, and let her mother kiss her forehead before leaving. Gently, Fiyero reached out and ruffled his daughter's hair as she left. Then, he turned his attention to his wife, who was picking up the crayons. She sighed. "Imaginary girls....imaginary cats...what's next?"

"Let it go, love. She seems fine now." Elphaba met his eyes briefly, before turning back to the drawings. He joined her. "Quite the little artist, isn't she?" She chuckled.

"She is."

"Like her mother."

"Yero-"

"You're an artist and you know it." A smile came to his wife's features, and he kissed her gently. "Come on love, go get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon." He guided her out of the dining room, and gently, patted her rump, sending her upstairs with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Once Elphaba was dressed, she headed back downstairs, passing her daughter's room. She stopped and backtracked however, standing in the doorway, watching her daughter. Lissa had her back to her mother, paper in front of her, crayons laying on the floor around her. And she was talking to someone.

"No Ianthe. I don't want to use pink. You can use it."

"Lissa." No response. _"Lissa."_

The child turned, looking at her mother.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready." She turned to go, but stopped, when her daughter didn't follow. "Lissy? Breakfast is ready, baby!" After a moment, she rushed back to the room, seeing her daughter staring at the same spot. Quickly, she hurried to her daughter. "Lissa! Larissa! Lissy!" Kneeling in front of her, she grabbed her daughter's arms and shook her. _"Lissa look at me! Lissa! Larissa! Larissa, look at me! Look at me!"_

She panicked.

"Yero! Fiyero! _Fiyero!_"

Through her panic, she heard her husband's footsteps making their way to the room.

_"Lissa! Look at me! Talk to me! Lissa!"_

"Fae, what's wrong?"

As Elphaba turned to look at her husband, her daughter spoke up.

"Mommy, you're hurting me."

Elphaba's head snapped back towards her daughter. Her heart racing, she let go of her child, and got up, pushing past her husband and stumbling downstairs.

"Fae?"

"Mommy!"

When she got to the kitchen, her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. She only looked up when Fiyero knelt in front of her.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"Sh....she wasn't....wasn't re...responding, Yero. It's like she didn't even know I was there." Gently, he reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, love." Gently, he held her in his arms. "It's okay." He held her close, calming her down, before helping her to her feet.

"Mommy?" They turned, seeing Lissa in the doorway.

"I'm okay baby. You just scared me, is all." Elphaba said, kneeling down and embracing her daughter. Lissa didn't say anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but it brings in something major.....**

After breakfast, Fiyero and Elphaba took Lissa outside.

"Where are we going, Mama?"

Elphaba scooped her daughter up, as they went to the car.

"We need to go to the store."

"Why?"

"Because we need to pick up something for dinner, and you need to go to school, you don't want to be late." Elphaba said, as she buckled her daughter in. Then, she climbed into the passenger seat.

"But I don't want to."

"You have too, sweetie, you can't miss school."

Lissa shook her head.

"I don't want to go to school."

Elphaba sighed.

"Lissa-"

"I want to go to Mercida." Slowly, her parents turned to look at her. Sharing a look with her husband, Elphaba asked,

"Lissa, what's Mercida?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Lissa looked at her parents.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, baby?" Elphaba asked, reaching back to brush raven locks off her daughter's forehead. Lissa pulled away.

"Why can't you tell us, Lissy?" Fiyero asked, looking back at her in the review mirror. Elphaba looked back at her husband.

"Because I can't."

Her parents shared looks, before Elphaba returned to facing forward. They rode in silence, before Lissa spoke up.

"It's an other world."

"Like the world the Wizard was from?" Fiyero asked. Lissa shrugged. "What kind if world, baby? A planet? A country? A town?" After several minutes, he gave up, glancing at his wife. They drifted into silence again, before Lissa spoke again.

"An island."

Her father's eyebrows rose.

"An island?"

The seven-year-old nodded.

"What kind of island, baby?" He asked as they stopped at a stop sign.

"Yero!" He jumped when his wife hit him.

_Humor her, Fae. She'll talk if we humor her._

Elphaba sighed.

_I don't like it._

_I know love, I know. Just trust me, Fae._

Grumbling, Elphaba turned to the window.

"A big island. Big enough for all of us."

"Who's all of us, baby?"

"I can't say."

He nodded.

"Does Ianthe live there?"

"Yes."

"And Sixteen?"

Softer, this time.

"Yes."

He glanced at his wife; she was turned to the window, but he could tell she was listening intently.

"Who else lives there, Lissy?"

Lissa didn't reply for a moment. Then,

"I do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 9, 10, 11, and 12.**

Before Elphaba knew what had hit her, her husband hit the break, sending her flying forward.

"Yero! What the-"

_"What? What do you mean you live there?" _

_"Yero!"_

Lissa looked at her father, who had turned around to look at his child.

_"Answer me, Lissy! What do you mean you live there?"_

_"Yero!"_

_"Not now, Fae!"_

_"Yero! We're blocking traffic!"_

He looked up then, seeing the other cars behind him, and started the car again, before continuing on. Then, he pulled into the nearby park. Once they were parked, he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at her. Lissa seemed to perk up at the location.

"Daddy, can we go play?" She asked, unbuckling her seatbelt. Her mother followed, as they got out of the car.

"That's it, Yero. Next time, _I_ drive." Elphaba muttered, climbing out of the car. Elphaba opened the back side door on her side, and grabbed her purse, as Lissa climbed out the other side. When they were all out of the car, Lissa took off running towards the swings, when Fiyero grabbed her arm.

"Daddy! I want to go swing!"

"Yero, let her go." Elphaba said, pulling her light jacket tighter around her body against the chill.

"Not until we talk, Fae."

"Can we talk at home?" Elphaba asked, looking at her watch.

"No." Then, he turned to Lissa. "Lissy, tell us."

"Tell you what, Daddy?" Lissa asked, looking up at her father. He sighed, and knelt in front of her, taking her hands. Elphaba moved closer so she could hear.

"Tell us about Mercida. What's it look like? Who lives there? And why do you say you live there when you don't?"

Elphaba sighed, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. Lissa looked at her parents, her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit she'd picked up from her mother.

"Lissy, please. Tell us." Elphaba whispered, kneeling next to her husband.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Sixteen will be mad at me."

"Why will Sixteen be mad at you?"

"Because I'm not supposed to talk about it." Lissa said, tears in her eyes. "She'll hurt me."

"Baby, if Sixteen hurts you, we can protect you." Fiyero said, reaching up to cup his child's cheek. "You know that." Lissa sniffled, and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Fiyero sighed, holding her close, breathing in her scent as Elphaba rubbed her back. Then, he wrapped his other arm around his wife, pulling her to his chest. Gently, he kissed her temple, letting himself be enveloped in the smell of his wife and daughter. They were two scents he loved more than anything, and they belonged to the two people he loved most in the world- his life partner, his true love, and the product of their union. Soon, he found himself sitting on the ground, Elphaba and Lissa in his lap. Not that he minded; he had his beauties, his girls in his embrace. "My girls." He whispered, content. "I love you."

A smile graced his wife's lips, and she captured his lips in hers briefly.

"Daddy? Can I go swing?"

"N-"

"Yes." Fiyero started, looking at his wife. She met his eyes, nodding. "Yes. Go ahead, baby."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Lissa cried, rushing to the swings. Elphaba climbed off her husband's lap and helped him up.

"Fae--"

"Let her, Yero."

"But--"

"She's a little girl, Yero. Let her." He sighed, taking his wife's hand and leading her to the picnic table under the cherry tree. They sat down at the table, watching their child play. "What do we tell the school?" Elphaba asked, as Fiyero rubbed her back.

"That her Aunt and Uncle are in town, and we had to meet them at the airport in Nest Hardings." She laughed.

"If only that were true." He shrugged, turning so that he had one leg on either side of the bench and motioning for his wife to do the same. She did, letting him fully massage the knots out of her back. A low, soft moan ecaped her throat as he worked on a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back.

"What have you been doing, sweetheart? You're back's a mess."

"Worrying about our daughter." She replied, hissing in pain as he gently worked one of the knots out. "Ow."

"I'm sorry, love." She didn't respond, instead, watched their child.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He nodded.

"Gorgeous. Like her mother."

She snorted and looked over her shoulder at him.

_"Liar."_

He moved closer to her, until her back was against his chest, his arms wrapping around her as he lips found her neck.

"It's not lieing."

"Yes it is." She replied, her fingers lacing with his.

"Not it's not. It's...looking at things another way." He responded, his lips sucking gently on the skin of her soft, beautiful neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned.

"Mmm....Yero..." She pulled away, looking over her shoulder at him, before kissing him passionately. "I love you." Gently, he broke the kiss, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you, Fae."

They talked softly, stealing tender kisses every once in a while, before their daughter's screams caught their attention.

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Quickly, Elphaba and Fiyero got up from the bench, and rushed towards the playground.

"Lissy!"

"Larissa!"

They found their daughter sitting on the ground, crying. A scrape was visible on her knee, and her jeans were torn.

"Lissa!" Elphaba reached their daughter first, and knelt next to her. "Lissa, baby, what happened?"

Slowly, Lissa looked into her mother's eyes.

"S....Sixteen pushed me off the slide."

"What?"

"She knows I told you and Daddy about Mercida, and she pushed me!" The child burst into tears, as Elphaba pulled her daughter into her arms. She looked up at her husband, who knelt down next to them.

"Here, let me see. Let me see, Lissy." He pulled her close, and examined her knee. "It's just a scrape, baby. We'll put some neosporin on it and a bandaid, and you'll be fine. Okay?" Lissa shook her head.

"She scratched me. She told me she'd seen me telling you about Mercida and...pushed me and then scratched me."

"Shh. It's okay." He whispered, hugging her close. Then, he set her on the ground, before getting up and scooping her into his arms. "Come on, let's go home." They went back to the car, and Elphaba fixed her daughter's knee before climbing in the passenger seat. As they left, heading home, Elphaba looked back at her.

"You okay, little one?" Lissa nodded, sniffling.

They got home soon, and Fiyero took Lissa into the house, Elphaba following. Setting his daughter on the sofa, he kissed her forehead, before straightening.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go to the store, and get pick up some things we need for dinner. You stay here with Mama, okay baby? I'll be back, I promise."

As he left, he grabbed Elphaba around the waist. "Watch her for me, Fae? Make sure she doesn't get into any more scrapes?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yero, I don't have to be told twice about our daughter. Hurry back." He kissed her shortly and rubbed her nose against his.

"I will. What do you want for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you can find."

He sighed.

"Well, then it looks like cheese and crackers." She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Yero!"

"All right, all right. Lobster sound good?"

"I don't know how to cook lobster." She said, as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll cook it."

"Okay." She kissed him again. "Hurry back."

Once he was gone, she closed the door and turned back to her child.

"Well, Lissa, should we-- Lissa?" The child was nowhere to be found. "Lissy? Larissa?" She looked in each of the rooms downstairs, and then headed upstairs. Voices brought her to her daughter's room. Larissa was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, coloring, talking to someone. Silent, Elphaba went to her daughter, kneeling behind her. "What'cha doing?" The little girl ignored her, singing softly under her breath. Elphaba recognized it as the lullaby she'd sung to Lissa as a baby.

_"As your silhouette turns its back on my spoon  
I'm mesmerized by the ricochet moon  
Leaping this leprechaun's wall  
I'm so disenchanting  
Intoxicated by my own tear's soul"_

"Lissa?" The girl stopped briefly, before continuing, but instead of going to the next verse like Mama would do, she repeated the chorus.

_"As your silhouette turns its back on my spoon  
I'm mesmerized by the ricochet moon  
Leaping this leprechaun's wall  
I'm so disenchanting  
Intoxicated by my own tear's--"_

Gently, Elphaba reached out, brushing her daughter's hair off her shoulder.

"Lissa, baby, what'cha doing?" She leaned forward, seeing the crayons on the floor. "Coloring?" Lissa nodded, never ending the song. "What are you coloring?" No response. "Can I try?"

It was then that Lissa turned, looking at her mother. No, not looking at her- thru her.

"Lissa?"

The child's eyes seemed to roll back into her head.

"I'm not Lissa."

Elphaba started, stumbling back. That wasn't her child's voice. Quickly, she crabwalked back, into the doorway.

"Mama?"

Elphaba looked back, seeing her daughter looking at her.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

Elphaba's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Instead, she climbed to her feet, and rushed downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**

Elphaba didn't mention what she'd witnessed to her husband that night after he got back. They fixed dinner, silent. Fiyero, however, noticed his wife off.

"Is something wrong, Fae?"

She looked up from fixing the salad.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said, absently. He nodded, and returned to fixing the lobster.

"Where's Lissa? She didn't greet me when I got home like she usually does."

"U...Upstairs. Coloring." She said, slicing the carrots for the salad. She spaced out, and only registered what was going on around her when she sliced into her finger. "Ow!"

The knife dropped from her hand, and she lifted her hand. Fiyero was at her side in an instant.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a cut, Yero."

"It's more than jut a cut, Fae, it's deep. Here." Not letting go of her hand, he went to the counter, and grabbed a paper towel. Then, he folded it up, and wrapped it around her finger, holding it tight, stopping the blood flow.

"Really, Yero, it's okay. I'm fine." He met her eyes. The hair was falling out of her ponytail, and her bangs tumbled into her eyes, creating a very pretty-if not disheveled- sight. Gently, he kissed her. It was a quick kiss, gentle and loving. Once he was sure the cut had stopped bleeding, he removed the towel, and got a bandaid and neosporin. Soon, he had her fixed.

"There." Gently, he kissed her finger, before kissing her nose. "All better."

"Thank you." Nodding, he returned to fixing dinner. Elphaba returned to fixing the salad. Soon, however, she stopped. "Yero?"

"What is it love?"

"To...today... I went into Lissa's room to find her coloring."

"So?"

"So....you know that lullaby I've sung to Liss?"

He turned, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I...I asked if I could color with her, and...and she...she looked at me. Well....thru me. And...and then...her eyes rolled back into her head, and she....she spoke in this _voice_ that wasn't hers. She said that she wasn't our daughter. That....that she wasn't Lissa."

He went to her, taking her in his arms.

"Fae, I think you're imagining things. Lissa's exceedingly creative, but not _that _creative. She's only seven, remember?" He kissed her forehead, before returning to the lobsters.

"I'm not imagining things, Yero!" She cried, he shook his head. "Yero!"

"Fae-"

He started, turning and going to her.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're stressed and worn out, the shop and taking care of Lissa is taking a toll, and you need to rest. Lissa is fine, she's just a child. She's creating imaginary friends, and you're confused--"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Elphaba screamed, covering her ears with her hands before spotting the dinner plates sitting on the island. Quickly, she grabbed one--

China shattered at their feet. She looked up at him, her hair wild.

"Fae!"

_"Listen to me, Yero! I'm not stressed! I'm not worn out! I don't need rest! And I'M NOT IMAGINING THINGS!"_

He reached out, gently taking her by the shoulders.

"Fae-"

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ She screamed, wrenching away. She stumbled back, tripping over her feet, landing on her rump. Quickly, she rushed to the opposite counter, her back to him, shoulders shaking. Slowly, she sank to the floor, sobbing. Silent, her husband sat next to her.

"Hush, Fae."

"I....know something's wrong, Yero. I....know it."

"Fae-"

"I'm her.....mother. I...know when something's....wrong with my baby. I know it. Something's wrong with my baby, I know it. Please Yero. You're her father. Please. Believe me. I'm begging you." She sobbed. He met her eyes, seeing the worry and panic dancing in the chocolate orbs. Sighing, he nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"Come here love. I believe you." Kissing her hair, he rubbed her arm. "I believe you."

After a moment, he helped her up, and dried her tears.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Then, he turned towards the stairs. "Lissa, baby, dinner's ready!"

Slowly, the little girl came downstairs.

"Wash your hands, baby." She did as told, silent.

The first time she spoke, was over dinner.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Elphaba turned her attention to her daughter.

"Nothing, little one. Nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

That night, after putting Lissa to bed, Elphaba and Fiyero slipped under the covers of their bed.

She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, a hand tangling in her long, raven curls. Gently, he moved closer to her, taking her shoulders in his hands, as he pressed his lips against her shoulder.

"What are you thinking, love?" He asked, placing kisses against her bare skin.

"I don't know, Yero." She whispered.

"You don't know, or you aren't sure?" He asked, moving his lips up her neck as he pulled her into his arms, she wedged herself between his legs, and closed her eyes.

"Both." She whispered. Finally, her head tilted back, as he found a particularly sensitive spot underneath her ear. "Yero....don't."

Gently, he pulled away, before tugging her down with him.

"We'll take her to the psychotherapist tomorrow, all right?" He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't you have to book an appointment?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Not for the first visit." She nodded, laying her head on his chest. Gently, he rubbed smooth, slow circles on her back, the material of her tank top soft under his fingers. She snuggled close, subconsiously pressing her hips against his. Soon, his hand stopped, before tangling in her loose curls.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when we concieved her?"

"Something felt different that night." She nodded, moving closer.

"It felt right." He chuckled lightly.

"Yes it did." He said, pulling away to look at her. Gently, he kissed her, before she returned to her customary place on his chest. His hand resumed it's pattern of circles on her back, and he sighed, enjoying the sound of his wife's now-even breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The next day, Fiyero and Elphaba got ready, got Lissa up and dressed, had breakfast, and went to the therapist's office.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Lissa asked, holding tight to her mother's hand, Amalie in her other arm. The dollmaker had fixed her like new, and Lissa never let her out of her sight. Sighing, Elphaba knelt next to her child.

"Dr. Dillamond just wants to meet you, that's all." She said.

"But I'm not sick." Gently, Elphaba reached up, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I know baby. But he just wants to make sure you're not sick."

"But why? I don't have a cold or anything."

"Sweetheart, Dr. Dillamond isn't that kind of doctor. He's a....an imagination doctor." Elphaba said, coming up with something on the spot.

"An imagination doctor?" Lissa asked, curious. Elphaba nodded.

"He just wants to make sure your imagination is working properly." She said, tapping her nose gently. The little girl giggled, and a smile crossed Elphaba's face to hear the laugh. Then, she scooped her daughter into her arms. "Come on, sweetie. Up we go." She turned, to see her husband coming towards them.

"Well?"

"He--"

"Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular?" They turned, seeing a man standing in the doorway of a room several feet away. Fiyero looked back at his family, and gently placed a hand on his wife's back, guiding her towards the door. "Hi, I'm Dr. Dillamond."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elphaba and this is my husband, Fiyero." They shook hands, before the man turned to the child in Elphaba's arms.

"It's nice to meet you. And you must be Larissa." She nodded, curling into her mother's arms, the doll held protectively against her chest. "And who is this?" He asked, noticing the doll.

"Amalie." Lissa whispered.

"Amalie?" She nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Amalie." Gently, he reached out, taking the doll's porcelian hand and shaking. "Please, come in."

They did, taking a seat on the leather sofa. The office was nice, a small fireplace was across from the sofa, an armchair was in front, with a coffee table in front of the sofa. His desk was in front of the window, two bookcases behind. Elphaba settled Lissa on her lap, as the doctor took a seat at his desk.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could look at Lissa for us. She's been....exhibiting some strange behavior lately, and we're worried." Elphaba said, as Lissa rested her head on her mother's breast.

"What kind of behavior?"

"Um...well...she's woken up the last few nights screaming about monsters in her closet and she's been spacing out and...." Fiyero looked at his wife, who nodded. Dillamond wrote everything down, before turning to Lissa.

"Lissa? Can I talk to you?" The girl nodded against her mother's breast. He glanced at her parents. "Without your Mama and Daddy present?"

"But--"

"They'll be out in the hall, waiting for you dear, and it won't be any longer than a few minutes. I promise. I just want to get to know you better." Lissa looked at her parents, who nodded, and got up. Gently, Elphaba set her daughter down, and stood. Lissa latched onto her mother's hand.

"Mommy!" Elphaba turned, and knelt next to her.

"We'll be outside, I promise, little one."

"But--"

"He's just going to check to make sure your imagination is working properly. That's all." Dillamond chuckled softly, a smile on his face at the mother's definition of a psychotherapist. He'd never heard it before, but if it got the little girl to understand, well, maybe he'd use it himself. With permission, of course.

"Can Amalie stay?" Lissa asked. Elphaba looked at Dillamond, who nodded.

"Of course."

"See? Amalie can stay. And we'll be outside, I promise." Then, she kissed her daughter's forehead and stood. "Be a good girl, Lissy." And they left.

The two settled in the waiting room, Elphaba's head resting on her husband's shoulder. They talked softly at times, but mostly, they sat in silence, waiting. Finally, thirty minutes later, the door opened, and Lissa and Dr. Dillamond came out. The two were on their feet instantly.

"Is she okay?" Elphaba asked. Dr. Dillamond met their eyes.

"I need to talk to you both. Lissa, would you wait out here?" He asked, turning to the little girl before turning to the secretary. "ShenShen, would you show Lissa the fish?" The woman nodded, coming out from behind her desk and going to the little girl. Then, she led her to the fish tank, and began telling her about the different fish and answering her questions. Once he saw that the little girl was preoccupied, he led her parents back into the office.

Slowly, they sank onto the sofa, as he settled at his desk.

"I've thoroughly examined Larissa, Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular." He said, removing his glasses and cleaning them. Elphaba glanced at her husband, who took her hand, squeezing.

"And?" Fiyero asked, fear creeping into his voice. Dr. Dillamond sighed.

"And...I regret to tell you this. I wish it were under different circumstances, but...your daughter exhibits all the signs of schizophrenia."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elphaba's heart stopped.

"Sc...schizophrenia?" She whispered. He nodded. "But....but she's just a child! She's seven-years-old!"

He sighed.

"Larissa....has developed a form of schizophrenia that is exceedingly rare. It's called childhood schizophrenia. It affects one in a million children in Oz. Unfortunately, there is no cure."

"What are you saying?" Elphaba demanded. "That...that she'll be stuck with this? Forever?"

"Larissa...will live with this for the rest of her life. And...unfortunatley, it will get worse as she gets older. Now, it can be controlled with medication, but that's it. The only other objective it is to place her in psychiatric care for the rest of her life....especially when she turns violent." Elphaba took several deep breaths, trying to process the information in her mind.

"Wait....so...so you're saying that....that my daughter--" Tears formed and slid down her cheeks, as her husband pulled her into his embrace. "has an....incurable psychological disorder. A...a disorder that she'll have to live with for the rest of her life? And that the only two options are to either put her on medication or lock her away in some....insane asylum?!"

He nodded, and when he spoke, his next words were full of regret.

"There are no other options, Mrs. Tiggular. And....unfortunately, statistics and studies show that...that one in every twenty children living with this disorder don't live to their twentieth birthday."

"Suicide." Fiyero whispered, as Elphaba let out a sob. Dr. Dillamond nodded.

"Yes. Either... suicide by their own hand, or murder by their loved ones. The.... strain that a schizophrenic child can place on a marriage is.... _exceedingly_ heavy and...more than half of all marriages resulting in schizophrenic children end in divorce. If you _choose_ to raise Larissa, you must know that this disorder will test your limits- not just as human beings, but also as partners in marriage. It will.... pit you against each other and.... try to destroy the life you've built together. And... as her disorder grows and gets harder to manage, your marriage will... weaken and... eventually snap. And when it does, be prepared to ask yourselves if all this is worth it. If.... keeping your child alive, means more than saving your marriage. If... you should.... prevent their death... or let them die. If... you made the right choice, letting them live."

The look in the doctor's eyes spoke volumes. Softly, Fiyero said,

"You know from experience, don't you?"

Dillamond nodded.

"My... my second child, Detia, was schizophrenic from the time she was born. We tried to make our marriage work, my wife and I. But... it put to much strain on both of us, and.... we divorced when Detia was twelve. She... she killed herself not long after. Threw herself into Kellswater during a school fieldtrip. I regret every time I lost my temper, every time I brushed off her episodes, when she was a child. Not long after her death, I... I quit my job as an architect, and got a degree in child psychotherapy. So I could.... save other children from the same fate. So I could.... help children like Detia and Larissa."

Elphaba sniffled.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We'll... schedule another appointment and.... I want you both to think long and hard about how much....your marriage and your child mean to you. I'll see you in a week." They nodded, and thanked him, going back out to the waiting room. Lissa rushed to them.

Slowly, Elphaba knelt to embrace her child.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Elphaba sniffled, and smiled.

"No reason baby, I....I just don't feel well, is all." Lissa nodded, accepting the answer, and wrapped her arms around her mother. Elphaba choked out a soft sob, burying her face in her daughter's hair. Gently, she kissed the raven locks so like her own. "I love you, little one."

"I love you too, Mommy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: NOTHING?! NOTHING?!?!?!??!?!**

**Answer: Like she's really going to tell her daughter that_ she's_ the reason she's upset....**

**Question: is that a real disease?**

**Answer: yes, and, like in the story, it's exceedingly rare in children....1 in every 1 million, I think....**

**Thanks to witch-of-the-west9482 and ElphabaROCKS for reviewing 18 and to lizziemagic for reviewing 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18.**

After they got home, they fixed dinner, and put Lissa to bed, before retiring themselves.

Slowly, almost trance-like, Elphaba closed their bedroom door, and then leaned against it. Neither said anything as both got ready and went to bed. It wasn't until Fiyero awoke several hours later, to find his arms empty, that he realized something was up. Quickly, he turned on the bedside lamp, and searched for his wife. It was then that the sobbing reached his ears.

Soft sobs, coming from the bathroom.

Slowly, he climbed out of bed, heading towards the closed bathroom door, but stopped. Accompaning the sobbing was what sounded like.....

Pounding? Beating? Kicking?

Taking a deep breath, he slowly, quietly, pushed the bathroom door open, and reached for the light, when the sound stopped him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw his wife, in a heap on the bathroom floor. He also saw the source of the noise. Elphaba had been kicking the sliding glass door to the shower. He also saw the bloodstains on the glass and floor. She'd been kicking it hard enough to do serious damage to her foot. Silent, he went to her, sitting beside her and taking her in his arms.

Her slender, green hands were tangled in her hair, strands of raven were ripped out of her beautiful scalp.

"Fae, my love, hush." He whispered, pulling her against his chest. She sobbed harder. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay, Fae."

"_How can you say that? Our daughter has schizophrenia, Fiyero!_ _It's not going to be okay, it'll never be okay! Oh Oz! Why didn't I see this? Why didn't I notice sooner? I'm her mother!_" She pulled away, kicking the shower door again, oblivious to the throbbing in her foot or the blood on her toes. _"I should have realized something was wrong with her! A mother protects her child! I..... Is this something I did? Did I do something wrong when I carried her? I didn't smoke or drink or do drugs! I didn't over exert myself! I did everything I was supposed to! Everything! Did I... did I pass this on to her? Did I give this to her when she was in my womb? What did I do wrong, Yero? What did I do wrong? What did I do?"_ She dissolved into sobs, and he gathered her to his chest again.

"Nothing, Fae, you did nothing. Okay? You did nothing wrong."

"Then why is she like this? If it's not me, that what is it? What went wrong? What did we do, Yero? We did everything right. We..... got married before we had her, we...made sure we were ready to have a baby... we... we did everything right for _seven years_! And now... why? _Why us? Why our baby? Our daughter? Why Lissa? Why Yero?_ _Why...."_ She kicked the door again; an attempt to inflict as much pain as she could on an inanimate object.

He held her, rocking gently back and forth, humming Lissa's lullaby.

"I don't know, love. I don't know."

Tears slid down his cheeks as he listened to his wife's sobs. Gently, in an attempt to comfort her, he whispered,

"I remember when you told me you were pregnant. It was my worst fear come to life- I was going to be responsible for protecting a tiny, living, breathing human being. It scared the hell out of me. I knew... I knew I wouldn't make a good father. I knew I'd fail to protect our child somehow. But... you... you had so much faith in our marriage, in our love that... that I couldn't help but think that maybe... just _maybe_ everything would be okay."

She kicked again, but it was weak, she didn't have the energy nor the desire to do damage anymore.

"I watched you.... grow. Every day, you got a little bigger- a little wider." He chuckled softly, stroking her hair. "And... every day, she moved a little more. And then... then you went into labor, and... I helped you, I.... comforted you... I.... watched you bring our daughter into the world... it was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Seeing you bring our daughter into this world. Every... push, every.... scream.... every... bone-crushing squeeze..... brought our child into the world a little more. And then...." He sniffled. "She.... she entered our lives in a burst of amnionic fluid and afterbirth. I remember.... I remember you giving that final, strong push and... then seeing her in the doctor's arms....slick and wet in fluid and birth, with....a head of gorgeous black hair. And... she let out this cry....Oz, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.... and they... they cleaned her up and.... laid her in your arms and... and.... I just remember looking into your arms and seeing this... tiny human being squirming and crying. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Just like you."

Gently, he kissed the crown of her head, holding her close.

"Can.... can we do this, Yero? R.... raise Lissa with this... disease? Can we survive? Can.... can she?" She broke down again, and attempted to kick the door again, giving up halfway.

Gently, Fiyero examined the door, before pulling away and reaching down for her foot. He examined the cuts- the gravel-like glass had left several small cuts on the ball of her foot and toes. After cleaning and bandaging it up, he stood, before leaning down scooping her into his arms. Then, he carried her back into their bedroom, and laid her down, before joining her. As he spooned against her body, he softly hummed the lullaby Elphaba sang to Lissa as a baby.

"Shh. Hush, Fae. Hush. It'll be okay. I promise, Fae. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The next morning, Fiyero awoke before his wife, and sat up. He watched the woman curled in the blankets, her long raven hair tumbling down her back and over her face. Gently, he reached down, brushing several strands off his wife's cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently. She didn't stir. Then, he got out of bed and pulled on his robe. Checking the bedside clock, he found that it was only about four ten. Then, he went to the door, looked back at his wife, and slipped into the hall. His feet carried him down the hall to his daughter's room. Softly pushing the door open, he leaned against the doorway, watching his child.

Lissa was sound asleep in bed, her long raven hair falling around her, turning her into the angel he_ knew_ was in there somewhere.

_"Come on, Mrs. Tiggular, I need you to push again! All right?" _

_She nodded, squeezing her husband's hand hard as she leaned forward, her eyes shut tight. She clenched her jaw and pushed as hard as she could. Soon, she gasped for breath, and leaned back in her husband's arms. _

_"You're doing wonderful, love. Absolutely wonderful." Gently, he wiped her brow, and kissed her temple. She pushed again, bearing down like she was told. _

_"That's it, Mrs. Tiggular! Four.... five... six.... seven... keep pushing.... keep pushing! Come on, that's it! That's a good girl! You're doing wonderfully, Elphaba! Eight.... nine... ten... okay, sweetheart, you can rest." Elphaba did, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Deep, ragged breaths escaped her throat, and she whimpered. _

_"You're doing good, honey. You're doing good." He whispered soothingly. _

_"Is she.... coming out, Yero? Is she here?" He chuckled softly, gently brushing strands of damp hair off her forehead. _

_"Not yet, love. She's not here yet. But she's coming. You just need to keep pushing." She nodded, sitting up again and doing just that. A scream accompanied the push, and the doctor gently eased something from between her legs. _

_"Her head's out, Elphaba! A few more strong, hard pushes, and she'll be here. Okay?" Elphaba nodded, pushing again. _

_"That's it, sweetheart. Keep pushing, honey. That's it, beautiful, you're doing it! Come one, sweetheart, push." He kissed the back of her hand as she pushed again, screaming as she felt the baby's shoulders ease out of her. _

_"You're doing wonderfully, Elphaba.... that's it.... that's it.... come on, push. Push. Push! That's it! That's a good girl, Elphaba.... three... four... five... six.... seven.... eight... nine... ten.... harder, Elphaba! Come on! I need a big push from you, a big push! Come on, that's it! Keep pushing! Come on, sweetheart! Again! I need another one! One more, honey! One more big, strong push and she'll be out! That's it!" _

_"You hear that, sweetheart, one more push." He said, as she doubled over, pushing. _

_"YERO!" _

_Her cry morphed into a scream, and at the last moment, she forced her eyes open, to see her daughter come rushing into the world in a burst of fluid and birth. The doctor held a squirming, screaming newborn baby girl in her arms, and Elphaba let out a cry at laying her sight on her daughter. _

_"Oh god! Yero! Look at her! She's- she's beautiful! Oh Yero!" She lay back in his arms, and he held her close. The young parents seemed in absolute awe of the miracle in the doctor's arms. _

_"I'm so proud of you, Fae." He whispered, meeting her eyes. Her eyes closed briefly as she caught her breath, and when she opened them again, she saw tears in his. Then, she pressed her forehead against his. _

_"Thank you, Yero. For giving me our child....our daughter." _

_He kissed her quickly before removing her from his arms and cutting the cord._

Fiyero blinked, and the memory of Lissa's birth vanished as fast as the years that lay behind them. Sighing, he went to the side of his daughter's bed, and knelt next to her. She was beautiful, like her mother. She may not have had her mother's skin or eyes, but she was beautiful just the same. Gently, he reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek, watching her. The little girl stirred, her emerald eyes slowly opening and laying sight on her father.

"Daddy?" A small smile graced his lips at the sleepy term.

"Hey baby girl."

"Whud are you doing? Where's Mommy?"

"Just checking on you. Mommy's in bed. Go back to sleep, okay, baby?" She nodded, yawning. Fiyero chuckled softly at the sight of her upper left front tooth missing. Then, he stood, leaning over to kiss her forehead and tuck her in, before going to the door. "Goodnight, baby."

"'Nigh Daddy." When he looked back, she was sound asleep, Amalie in her arms. He closed her bedroom door softly, taking a deep breath to calm his racing nerves.

Fae was right.

Why his daughter? His baby girl? What had they done, to deserve this? Had they done something wrong? Had he given this to her? Had they infected her, the night she was concieved? Was this a way of telling him he'd failed as a parent? Failed to protect the most precious thing in his life? Had he done the wrong thing, marrying Elphaba? Had he chained her down with golden wedding rings and motherhood?

Had he smothered her, broken her spirit, and in return, punished the first child he and Elphaba created? Would it be risky, having another? Giving Lissa a sister or brother? Would they suffer like she would? Were his children doomed to a life of insanity, of permanent make-believe, of dangerous medication and straight-jackets? Restraints on the beds and padded rooms? Was this his punishment for something he'd done as a child, as a teenager, as a young man? Some.... wrong-doing, some... mistake he'd made in his past? Was this his punishment for falling in love with the wild, rebellious, misunderstood young outcast at Shiz? The Govenor's forgotten daughter? Had he fallen in love, married the wrong woman? Was this _his _doing?

Had he condemned his child, his baby, his emerald-eyed fairy to death? Had he--

"Yero?"

He looked up, seeing Elphaba, partially asleep, in the hall, a few feet from him. Her long, wild raven hair was in knots and tangles, and her eyes still held the reminants of the sleep she had just come out of. Her robe was on, open and hanging off one shoulder. She yawned, reaching up to brush her hair from her face, and for a moment, Fiyero saw his daughter in his wife. She slowly shuffled towards him, not bothering to pick up her feet. The hem of her tank top was pushed up, exposing her belly button, and the tie on her pajama bottoms was undone.

"Fiyero?"

He sighed, turning and leaning his back against the closed bedroom door, before slowly sliding to the floor. His knees gathered to his chest, and he looked at his wedding ring. Slowly, Elphaba followed suit, sitting beside him.

"Yero, what's wrong? What are you doing outside Lissa's room?"

She watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Just... checking on her. I... thought I heard her crying... she was sound asleep. And... nothing's wrong, Fae." He said, not glancing at his wife. She sighed, and reached over, placing her hand in his.

"Yero, I know you well enough to know that something's wrong. You're my husband. I've loved you since college, shared a bed with you since graduation, and concieved a child with you that I later carried and gave birth to. I _know_ you. Exceptionally well." She had scooted closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Better than your own mother, Yero. And _that's saying_ _something_." Her dark eyes shifted, quickly glancing down both sides of the hall, as if afraid of being overheard. "I love Katila dearly, and I know you do too, but she has _nothing_ on me. I top your mother by a Vinkun mile." Then, her mood turned serious. "Yero? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, before speaking.

"You're right, Fae."

"About what?" She asked, scooting closer, if that were possible. Then, she reached up, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"About Lissa." He took another deep breath. "I think I gave this to her.... this... disorder. I... failed to protect her.... it's my fault..."

"Shh. Yero, shh." She whispered soothingly, running her fingers in his hair.

"This is my fault. I'm her father, damn it! I'm supposed to protect her, like I'm supposed to protect you and I.... maybe this is a.... maybe I made a mistake years ago and.... and now our daughter is being punished for whatever I did..."

"Yero, hush. It's not your fault. It's not yours or mine or Lissy's. This is not a punishment because you did nothing wrong, my love. You did everything _right_. You loved me and.... married me and... and created our daughter.... you gave me our baby, Yero. That little girl sleeping in there is _ours_. Yero, ours! _We _created her, _we_ concieved her, _we_ raised her.... Yero, she is _our _miracle, _our_ baby, _our _little girl. _Our love created her! Our passion! Our souls...."_ She sat up on her knees, and took his face in her hands, so she could look into his eyes. "our souls combined to create that little girl.... our hearts and our love concieved that child.... she is not a punishment, she's a miracle, Yero! And she's _ours_."

Gently, she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I know, Fae, but.... I can't help feeling like this.... disorder is.... is my fault for failing to protect her...." She pulled him to her, holding him against her chest, stroking his hair.

"It's not your fault, Yero. It's not." After several moments, she got up, helped him to his feet, and led him back to bed. When they climbed under the covers, she pulled him to her, rested his head on her breasts, and stroked his hair, singing softly to him.

_"As your silhouette turns its back on my spoon  
I'm mesmerized by the ricochet moon  
Leaping this leprechaun's wall  
I'm so disenchanting  
Intoxicated by my own tear's soul....."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Memorial Day in Oz is like Memorial Day here**

The next morning, Fiyero awoke and climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife. He took a quick, cold shower, and got dressed, before going downstairs.

It was Friday, Memorial Day, so everything was closed. As he fixed the coffee and made breakfast for his girls. Then, he leaned against the island counter, thinking.

By all accounts, thinking was something Fiyero rarely did- or so the joke went. Elphaba did enough thinking for them both. However, contrary to what their friends thought, Fiyero did more thinking about Elphaba- a _lot_ more. Especially when it came to the care and protection of his family. His wife and child were the most important things in his life, and he would do anything to protect them. Steal, murder. Even give his own life.

But this... this schizophrenia was something entirely different.

He couldn't protect Lissa, no matter how hard he tried. She would always be in harm's way. Elphaba, he could protect, but Lissa? No, never. No earthly way, anyway. The only way to protect her would be to...

He shook his head, shivers running up his spine at the revelation that the only _sure_ way to protect his child would be death.

And that was _no_ option.

If his death meant protecting her, then yes, he would gladly die for her, but her death? Never. The thought, the life without his child, his baby girl, was unimaginable. Once again, he thought back to her birth, to the night her life officially began.

_"Do you want to hold her, Daddy?" _

_Gently, he let his wife lay their baby in his arms, and he settled next to her, their tiny, beautiful, newborn miracle squirming in his arms. _

_"She's beautiful, Fae. Simply beautiful." _

_Gently, she reached over, wiping tears off his cheeks, before kissing him. _

_"Thank you. Thank you... for making me a father. Thank you.... for bringing our child into this world." _

_She'd kissed him again, before following his gaze to the baby in his arms. _

If only he'd known then. If only he'd known then, that his daughter, his newborn- the baby squirming and crying in his arms- would develop schizophrenia seven years later; if he'd known then, what he knew now, he would have found the best doctors, the best therapists, the best_ treatments _to help his daughter. Maybe then, he could have saved his child, his wife, himself, the heartache and struggle they were facing now. Maybe then, he could have saved his family.

He sighed.

You couldn't erase the past, couldn't go back and fix it. You couldn't wave a magic wand or chant a spell and fix everything. This wasn't like the fairytales Elphaba read to Lissa when she was sick; where good always triumphs over evil, where the prince always ends up with the princess, and where the evil, wicked witch dies.

Although, he could dispute the last two. Just because he was a prince, didn't mean he'd ended up with the gorgeous princess, in fact, he'd ended up with the beautiful, enchanting, mysterious, exotic witch.... but then again, who was counting? No one. Only him.

He'd married the charming, gorgeous witch, and concieved a daughter with her. That witch, had then birthed his child, and gone on to raise a rambuctious, curious seven-year-old.

So the story could be changed. But no one counted on the evil, and though it wasn't in the form of an evil sorceress or wicked witch or wizard, it was still just as deadly. No one knew that the child they had concieved carried an evil that would place her in a fantasy, that would blur her perception of reality and fantasy for the rest of her life.....

"Yero?"

He looked up from his musing, to find he enchanting witch standing near the cookie jar, looking just as disheveled and tired as she had earlier that morning. Slowly, she went to the island, leaning against the side adjacent to his.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, um... not much.... just.... just thinking. I... made breakfast if you're hungry," He muttered, gesturing to the stove with the ham and eggs warming in the pan. "and.... just.... thinking, mainly." He whispered, finishing his coffee. She closed her eyes briefly, chuckling internally.

"Careful, you don't want to pull a muscle." She said, softly, passing behind him, going to the cupboard over the counter. He set his cup down and straightened, before reaching behind him and grabbing her arm. She turned at the contact. "What?"

He stared at her.

"Nothing, Fae. Nothing at all." Then, he turned back to his cup. She sighed, setting the plate she'd grabbed from the cupboard down, and going to him, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind. She pressed her cheek against his back, breathing in his scent.

"Yero, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything. Everything. I won't judge. I promise." Her words were muffled by his shirt, and she buried her face in his back, her eyes closing. When he spoke, she felt the rumble of his voice through his back.

"I'm worried, Fae." She pulled away, and turned him to face her.

"Yero-"

"I'm not just worried, Fae." He took a deep breath, tears coming to his eyes. Gently, she reached up, wiping them away when they slid down his cheeks.

"Then what are you?"

He took another deep breath, swallowing.

"I'm scared, Fae. I'm really, really scared."

Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Gently, she buried her face in his neck.

"So am I, Yero. So am I."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The day was spent at home. Both kept a close eye on their daughter, unwilling to let her out of their sight. So it was around two that afternoon, that Elphaba came up with an idea.

"Lissy, baby?"

She stood on the threshold of her daughter's room, watching her child. Fiyero snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Lissy."

The girl ignored them, focused on her coloring.

"Larissa!"

Suddenly, the girl looked up.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy."

Removing his arms from his wife's waist, Fiyero went to his daughter, and knelt next to her, as Elphaba leaned against the doorjam, arms crossed over her chest, one leg crossed over the other.

"Mommy and I were going to make some cookies, do you want to help?" The little girl's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Can I?" Fiyero nodded. "Can Ianthe make cookies too?"

Her parents shared a startled look. Finally, Elphaba nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Mommy!" She cried, hugging her father and then her mother.

"We'll be down in a moment, baby." Elphaba said, ruffling her daughter's hair as she passed.

"Okay! Come on, Ianthe, let's go make..." Her voice faded as she disappeared downstairs. Fiyero sighed and stood, as his wife removed herself from the doorjam and went to him. Her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving him another gentle kiss. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Then, he held her close, her head resting on his shoulder. It was as she turned, that she saw the drawings on the floor. Slowly, she removed herself from his embrace, and knelt down to pick them up. "Yero, look at these." He joined her, as she picked them up, and placed them in a pile.

One, looked like a purple cat with blue ears; another, looked like a girl with green hair and orange eyes. Beneath the cat, was the word, 'Sixteen', and 'Ianthe' was under the girl. Gently, Fiyero took the others from his wife, and shuffled through them.

A bird with pink legs; a dog named 'Sixty Seconds' with a red tail; a mouse with yellow whiskers; a boy with grey ears and red eyes, named 'Three Hundred and Sixty-Five Days'; the drawings went on and on. Slowly, Fiyero stood, reading the names.

"'Sixty Seconds', 'Three Hundred and Sixty-Five Days', 'Twelve Months', 'Four Hours'. What are these?"

"I think they're her imaginary friends." Elphaba whispered. "The ones that live on Mercida."

"Mercid-- how do you know?"

Elphaba held up another drawing.

It was of a green colored island in the middle of a purple ocean, with blue trees. Written within the red sky, were the words, 'Mercida, where we all live, happy.'

They turned at the sound of footsteps, to see Lissa standing in the doorway. Her eyes were on the drawing in Elphaba's hands.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Just... admiring your drawings, baby. They're very pretty." Elphaba said, as Lissa went to her. The child grabbed the picture out of her hands, and glared at her.

"These are mine! Not yours! You're not s'posed to look!" Lissa cried, hitting her mother. It startled Elphaba, and she stumbled back.

_"Larissa! You don't hit your mother!"_ Lissa turned, looking at her father. Then, she grabbed the pictures out of his hands.

_"Get out!"_ By this time, Elphaba had climbed to her feet.

"Lissa-"

The girl pushed her mother towards the door.

_"Go away!"_ She cried. Once her parents were on the other side of the door, she slammed it, causing the whole house to shake and her parents to jump. Once Elphaba had stopped shaking, she looked at her husband.

"Yero, call Dr. Dillamond. See if we can move the appointment to Monday morning."

He nodded, taking her arms.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I.... I'll be fine." He kissed her gently, before heading downstairs. Once he was gone, she headed to their room, and slipped into the bathroom. She started the shower, and then once it was hot, undressed and stepped inside. A sigh escaped her throat, as she let the hot water rain over her, and she brushed her hair off her forehead. Her eyes closed, and, subconsiously, her hands wandered, resting over her womb.

_"Yero, I...."_

_"What is it, Fae? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" _

_"No." She cried, wiping tears off her cheeks. "I...I'm pregnant."_

_He rushed to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. _

_"We're having a baby? We're really having a baby?" _

_She nodded. _

_"We're really having a baby."_

He had been so excited, when she'd told him. So happy. And then.... then reality had set in. The reality that they were now responsible for the tiny life forming inside her had struck, and he'd pulled back, cautious, afraid he'd hurt her or the baby. She'd laughed, and told him that they were both fine.

A sob escaped her throat, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Her baby. Her girl. That beautiful little girl that had just lost her temper had once moved and grown inside her. She'd once kicked and stretched inside her mother's womb.

She laughed softly, remembering the first time Lissa had moved. Fiyero had gently patted her belly, and Lissa had kicked in response, startling her father. Elphaba had laughed, she'd been feeling Lissa move for weeks, while Fiyero hadn't. The look on his face had been priceless. She'd kissed him, and told him not to worry, that she'd been just as startled when she first felt their daughter move.

Her mind wandered through all the possabilities as to how Lissa could have inherited schizophrenia. She didn't have any relatives that had the disease, not that she knew of. And none of her ancestors had it, or so thought. And as far as she and her husband knew, no one on his side had it. So how had Lissa gotten it?

Once she'd finished her shower, she got out, pulling her robe around her and going into the bedroom. She grabbed her hairbrush and perched on the edge of the bed, before pulling the brush through her hair. She didn't notice her husband enter the room, until he sat behind her and kissed her still wet shoulder.

"Where's Liss? Still holed up in her room?"

He nodded.

"She's not coming out. Not even for dinner. Which is a shame, and I told her so."

"Why? What'd you fix?" She asked, her eyes shut tight and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth as she yanked the brush through a knot of raven hair. "Ow!"

"Grilled chicken and rice. Her favorite. And when I told her, she said that she wasn't coming out, and that she could never forgive us for looking at her pictures."

Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes. Then, she turned.

"Yero? No one in your family has schizophrenia, do they?" He shook his head, slowly.

"No. Why?"

"I'm just....trying to...straighten out the....medical histories for our families." She said, never stopping her brushing.

"My family's had.... several different cancers....a couple cases of Ozmonia, the plague, um....I think one of them suffered from Elephantitis, but no schizophrenia. Yours?" He asked. She wrinkled her nose, with a quick shake of the head.

"My mother was a drunk, not a schizophrenic, and my father is a religous fanatic, but...no schizophrenia, and my sister.....well....we know what happened to her."

"What about your younger brother? Sh...Shall?"

"Shell?" He nodded. She thought a moment, then shook her head.

"No. He's...wild, rebellious, and perfectly sane." Then, she pulled her hair behind her head, and continued to brush it. "He must be....what....ten now? No....if I'm.....twenty-five, then that makes him....twenty-two....yeah...because there's two years between Nessa and I, and three years between Shell and I. So twenty-two."

Fiyero nodded.

"Maybe we should invite him to visit."

She stopped brushing her hair and looked at him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"With Lissa the way she is? The last thing we need is my brother to discover that my daughter is a nutcase! No, I won't." She said, turning from him. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her neck gently.

"Just, think about it, Fae? In case Lissa gets to be too much of a handful and we need help. Just think about it, okay?" She looked back at him and nodded.

"All right, but I won't make any promises, Yero." He tapped her nose.

"I don't expect any." Gently, he kissed her, and then, he stood. "Dinner's ready, love."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He nodded, and left. She turned back to her hair. Dropping the brush on the bed, she thought a moment.

Maybe she should call Shell.

She hadn't seen him since her wedding, seven years ago.

Maybe it would be good to have her brother visit. He could meet his niece before her disorder got too out of control.

She sighed, swallowing.

Her mind was made up.

She'd call Shell tonight after dinner, and ask him if he wanted to come visit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: didn't Elphaba say earlier in the story that she had an imaginary friend problem 2? Is that something to do with what Lissa's got now?**

**Answer: yes, Elphaba had an imaginary friend problem. as for what Lissa's got, well, the answer's in the next chapter...**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 19, 20, 21, 22, and 23, and to missabnormal6241 for reviewing 23.**

Elphaba called her younger brother that night, and Monday morning, when Fiyero got the paper, he was met with a young man. The man had thick, black hair, and eyes as dark as his wife's. He closed the car door, and waved.

"Fiyero!"

The father didn't say anything, but looked back when he felt his wife behind him.

"You called him?" She nodded, yawning and brushing her hair from her forehead. They stood in the doorway, watching the young man hurry up the cobblestone path towards them. Once he came up the steps and onto the porch, he held out his hand to his brother-in-law.

"Hey Yero." Fiyero shook firmly, before letting go, allowing Shell to wrap his older sister in a hug. "Hey Fabala." Gently, he kissed her neck, wrapping her in a hug, as her arms went around his neck. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Shell." Elphaba said, before pulling away. "Come on in." They led the way in, and closed the door. "So, are you staying or-"

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I have to be in the city in a couple days, so I figured- well, with Elphaba's asking- come by and see how everything's going." Elphaba chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around herself, the navy blue blouse rising slightly over her stomach, revealing her navel. He examined them both, they seemed worn. "You two okay? You both look like death warmed over."

"We're fine, Shell." Fiyero said. "Do you want a cup of coffee or-"

"Coffee's fine, Yero, thanks." The older man nodded, and poured three cups.

"Yero, is Lissa up?" He shook his head.

"No. I'll go get her." He passed by them, running a hand along his wife's back and kissing her hair as he passed. Once he was gone, Elphaba led Shell into the kitchen. She handed him the second cup, before taking a sip of her own.

"So, how have things in the City been? All crime and trials, right?" She asked, leaning against the counter. He chuckled.

Shell had gotten a degree in law, and now, owned his own defense practice. Both of the Thropp children had done exceedingly well for themselves. Elphaba had gotten a business degree, opened her own shop, married her prince and college sweetheart, and had a beautiful baby girl. Shell, meanwhile, had graduated top of his class- like sister, like brother- with a degree in law, then started in a prominent law firm in the city, before opening his own law practice. As for marriage and children, well, he wasn't one to be tied down, and had been shocked when he recieved the wedding invitation from his sister. He'd been happy for her, even giving her away, and had joked with the young couple about children coming along soon. He'd been right, however, when Elphaba discovered a year later, that she was pregnant. Shell had recieved the birth announcment, but had never met his niece.

Elphaba just hoped that Lissa would be.... _normal_ today.

"Everything's going good. Except... I lost the Morrible case." He said, ducking his head, embarassed.

"Morrible....wasn't that the case about the female serial killer that killed all those wealthy men in the City? What did they call her?"

"Horrible Morrible: The Wealthy Killer." Elphaba nodded, sipping her coffee.

"I'm sorry, Shell." She said, reaching out to grab his hand. He squeezed gently.

"Can't win them all." He looked at his sister. "Are you all right, Fabala?" She looked up at him.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Shell, why?"

"You just seem distant. It's not like you. I'd have thought, with a husband and child to care for you'd be running around, out of breath. She'll keep you on your toes, after all, she's what? Four? Five?"

"Seven." Elphaba corrected. "She's-" She stopped, when her husband came back downstairs, the child in question in his arms. Lissa was resting her head on her father's shoulder, Amalie in her arms. "Hey baby girl. Come here." Lissa reached out for her mother, who took the child in her arms. "Shell, this is our daughter, Larissa. Larissa, this is your uncle, Shell." The little girl waved, before burying her face in her mother's breast.

"Sorry Shell, she's not fully awake yet."

He chuckled, as his brother-in-law fixed breakfast for his daughter.

"That's okay. I'm just glad to... finally seeing her in person." He said, watching the child.

"Lissy, breakfast's ready." Gently, Elphaba set her daughter down, and gave her a tender push towards her father. They disappeared into the dining room.

"She's beautiful, Fabala. She looks just like you." Elphaba sighed.

"Thanks." After Lissa had eaten, Fiyero scooped her up and took her out to the car, Elphaba following, Shell bringing up the end of the line, curious.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Lissa asked as her father buckled her in.

"We're going to go see Dr. Dillamond, sweetie."

"Oh." Lissa remained quiet.

"Dr. Dillamond?" He grabbed Elphaba's arm, stopping her from climbing into the passenger seat. She looked back at him.

"Yes."

"Who's Dr. Dillamond?" She examined him silent. After a moment, she whispered,

"Lissa's shrink."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Shrink? Wait, Elphaba!"

But she'd pulled away, climbed in, closed the door, and Shell watched them pull out of the driveway and go down the street. Cursing softly, he climbed into his car and followed. He found them at Dr. Dillamond's office. Slipping inside, he searched quickly for his sister, before going to the nearest door.

"Um! Exc...excuse me! Sir!" He turned, to see the secretary hurrying to him. "You can't go in there!"

"I'm looking for my--"

"Shell?" He turned, seeing Elphaba and Fiyero come out of the doctor's office. "What are you doing here?"

"I....you said that Larissa has to see a shrink?" He said, as his brother-in-law helped his sister into her coat.

"Yes. She does."

He sighed.

"Would you mind telling me why my niece has to see a shrink?" Elphaba pulled her hair out from underneath the coat, and went to the secretary.

"ShenShen, would you tell Dr. Dillamond that Mr. Tiggular and I will be right back? We're just going to walk down to the diner. We'll be back in an hour." ShenShen nodded, as Elphaba and Fiyero left. She stopped, turning to her brother. "Shell, are you coming?" He followed. They headed down the street, Elphaba linking hands with her husband.

"Fabala-"

"A couple....weeks ago...Lissa came home from school with an imaginary friend she'd met at the cemetery, named Ianthe. Yero and I didn't think anything of it at first. She had an imaginary friend, no big deal."

"Like Kiran and Ophelia?" She asked, looking at his sister. She nodded.

"Like Kiran and Ophelia."

"So...what happened?"

Elphaba sighed.

"She...started talking Ianthe, and woke us both up one evening, screaming about monsters in her closet. We checked, nothing. And then...then Sixteen came along."

"Sixteen?"

"It's an imaginary cat." Fiyero filled in. "It...would hurt her if she didn't do something. We...took her to the park a couple days later, and... found her at the slide, on the gruond. She'd...told us about Mercida earlier that day, and, said that Sixteen had pushed and scratched her because she'd told and she wasn't supposed to tell-"

"Wait, what's Mercida?" Shell asked, stopping.

"It's... the island where Lissa's friends live. And...she..."

"She says that she wants to live there too." Elphaba said, going into the diner when her husband held the door open for her. The three took a seat at a table, and after having ordered lunch, Fiyero picked up the story.

"A few days ago, we... found a bunch of drawings she'd done of... animals that live on Mercida. She caught us, and lost her temper, hitting Fae and then shoving us both out of her room. So, we arranged a meeting with Dr. Dillamond today."

"I still... can't believe she's developed imaginary friends." Elphaba muttered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"But....Fabala, you had imaginary friends when you were a kid. I remember them. They were nice."

Elphaba shook her head.

"No they weren't. They wanted me to hurt you and Nessa."

"But--"

"They were brought on by stress-- multiple personality disorder, caused by Nessa getting sick. After Nessa died, they went away. I never had to see a doctor."

Shell took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Is this her first visit?" They shook their heads. "When was her first visit?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Well, maybe this is caused by multiple personality disorder, like yours was, Fabala."

Fiyero shook his head.

"It's not."

"How do you know." His sister and her husband shared a look, before Elphaba spoke.

"Because.... it's... schizophrenia."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 24 and 25.**

Shell started.

Schizophrenia? His niece? His older sister's daughter? A.... a schizophrenic?

The girl was only... what had Elphaba said? Six? Seven?

That beautiful little girl, that looked so much like his older sister, that had her mother's nose, her mother's smile. It couldn't be.

"Wait, back up. Did you say... _schizophrenia_?"

They nodded as lunch arrived, and soon, ate in silence. The one who did speak next, was Elphaba.

"Shell?"

"Hmm?"

"We... don't have any schizophrenics in our family, do we? I mean like.... ancestors. Do we?"

He thought a moment.

"No.... not that I know of."

"Well, what about Aunt Sophelia?" Elphaba asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I thought she was schizophrenic."

He shook his head.

"No. She was depressed. She died from scarlet fever at seven."

Elphaba shivered, and pulled her coat tighter around her. It was like a prophecy of her sister's death years later. Fiyero rubbed her arm, and squeezed her hand. They finished eating in silence, and once the check was paid, walked back to the Dr. Dillamond's.

"I'm gonna go let them know we're back." Fiyero said, kissing his wife's temple.

"Okay." She took his hand, squeezing before letting him head into the building.

"Fabala, could we talk?" She nodded.

"Sure Shell." They continued down the street, and Elphaba buried her hands in her coat pockets. "About what?"

"Larissa." She nodded after a moment.

"What about her?"

He stopped, and turned to her.

"This... Dr. Dillamond.... does he know what he's doing? Did he diagnose it right?"

"Of course he knows what he's doing! And yes, he diagnosed it right! How could you even think that?"

He sighed.

"I don't know, Fabala. I just.... does he know the signs of schizophrenia?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Her answer was so soft, he thought he'd missed it.

"His daughter."

"What?"

"His second daughter had it. She.... committed suicide at twelve. He.... got a degree in child psychotherapy so he could help children like Lissa. He doesn't want Yero and I to go through the same thing he did."

Shell sighed.

"I.... I remember when you called to tell me you were pregnant. I was.... finally going to be an uncle. I was.... going to be able to... to spoil my niece rotten. And... every month, you sent another photograph of your growing belly and then... then the birth announcement. Oh Fabala, she was so beautiful. She looked just like you. Except for her skin and eyes, but still... just like you. My big sister, a mommy. I... I knew you'd do wonderfully, raising her." He looked up at his sister. "Fabala, you've always trusted your instincts, always trusted your heart. What's it telling you? What's it saying, Fabala?"

She sighed.

"That-"

At that moment, Lissa's cry broke the conversation.

"Mommy!" She rushed to Elphaba, who knelt down and wrapped her in her arms when she got close. Then, she stood, holding her girl in her arms.

"Hey little one. How was your visit with Dr. Dillamond?"

"Good." Lissa told her. "He let me color."

"He did?" She nodded. "That's wonderful." Gently, she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Fae." Lissa snuggled into her mother's embrace. "Dr. Dillamond wants to talk to us." She nodded, and then turned back to Lissa.

"Dr. Dillamond wants to talk to Daddy and I for a minute. We won't be long, baby girl. You stay with Uncle Shell, all right?"

Lissa nodded, as Shell took his niece in his arms.

"You be a good girl for Uncle Shell, Liss. We won't be long." Elphaba said, tickling her daughter's back. The child turned, and pressed her small, puckered pink lips against her mother's. "We'll be back, baby." Then, she looked up at Shell. "You'll be okay with her for a few minutes?" He nodded.

"We'll be fine."

"Okay." Then, she brushed several strands of hair off Lissa's shoulder. "Watch him like a hawk, Liss." She whispered, placing a kiss on her daughter's temple. Lissa nodded. "Good girl." Then, she took her husband's hand and went back to the office. Once they were gone, Shell turned to the little girl in his arms. He smiled at her.

"So... Liss.... do you like music?" The child glared at him, and he saw the look his sister had given him when they were kids, whenever he got in trouble. Oh yeah, she _was_ his sister's daughter. "No? Yes?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What did he want to talk to us about, Yero?" Elphaba asked as they entered the lobby.

"He just said that he wanted to talk to us."

Soon, they slipped back into the office, and took a seat on the sofa.

"Good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular." They nodded, silent. "I.... wanted to talk to you about Lissa's disorder."

"Has she said anything, Doctor?" He nodded.

"She's said plenty, Mr. Tiggular. Mostly about Mercida."

The parents exchanged a look, and Elphaba slipped her hand into her husband's. Dillamond sighed, and leaned forward.

"Lissa.... told me about a cat named-"

"Sixteen?" Elphaba choked out. He nodded.

"Yes. She said that Sixteen hurt her when she told you about Mercida. She also said that... Sixteen wants her to... live in Mercida permanently, that she's tired of having Lissa live between worlds."

"But.... but she doesn't live between worlds! She lives in our world!" Elphaba cried.

"Mrs. Tiggular, you have to understand, with this disorder, your daughter's perception of reality blurs with fantasy. She can't tell the difference between the two, and therefore lives between worlds, until she figures out where she belongs, in which world she belongs."

"But.... that can never happen.... she'll.... she'll be living in a fantasy for the rest of her life..."

"And that is what makes this disorder so deadly. The person will do everything they can to become a permantent part of their fantasy world, foresaking the real world, and all those who love them there. It's a problem in adults, and in children, it's even worse. The only way to control it is to put her on medication. I don't prescribe medication for children until the child is at the point of needing it-"

"And that point is when?" Fiyero asked. Slowly, Dillamond removed his glasses.

"When she starts considering murder or attempting it. Only then, will I prescribe it."

"Is Liss-"

"No, she's not to that point yet. But I want you both to keep an eye on her. If she starts talking about murder or.... attempting murder... I want you both to get ahold of me. I want to, and will do anything I can to prevent Lissa's death. I wasn't able to prevent my own daughter's death, but I hope I can prevent yours."

He nodded to them, and they got up, thanking him as they left. Once they were gone, Dillamond went to his desk, and picked up a photograph. A twelve-year-old little girl smiled back at him.

"I'm trying Detia. I'll do anything and everything to prevent this little girl's death, I promise. I couldn't save you, but maybe I can save her. I'm going to try. I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Since his sister and brother-in-law had gone into talk with the doctor, Shell had gotten nowhere with his niece.

They sat on the hood of his car, Lissa cradling the doll in her arms, as Shell watched. He'd offered music, coloring crayons, the park, even ice cream, and nothing. The little girl wouldn't even look at him. He felt snubbed. Because he was snubbed.

By a seven-year-old.

It was his older sister all over again.

Finally, they came out, and Shell waved them to his car. Lissa looked up, her face lighting up when she saw her parents.

"Mommy!" Elphaba scooped her into her arms, as Shell climbed off the hood of his car.

"So, did you get along with Uncle Shell while we were gone?" Lissa nodded. Neither of her parents missed the glance Shell threw the little girl. "Uh-oh. What happened?"

Shell shrugged.

"She doesn't like me." He stated simply. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and went to their car, unlocking it and pulling the door open before buckling her daughter up.

"I'm your sister, and I don't even really like you." Elphaba said, tossing her hair. But the smile betrayed her.

"Funny Fabala."

As they closed the door, and opened the passenger and driver doors, Elphaba turned back to her younger brother.

"Come over for dinner. It's been too long since you've had a home-cooked meal. We'll have roast beef and potatoes. We can catch up."

He nodded.

Then, they left. He met them at home, to find Elphaba and Fiyero already fixing dinner. Lissa was in the dining room, coloring. Not wanting to be in the way, he slipped into the dining room, and took a seat next to Lissa.

"Hey Liss. What are you doing? Coloring?" The little girl glared at him. "_O_kay." He watched his niece for several minutes, before noticing the drawing. "That's very pretty, Lissa. What does it say? 'West'?" Lissa looked up at him.

_"You're not supposed to look!"_ She cried, which brought her parents from the kitchen.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Liss turned to her parents.

"_He's not supposed to look!"_ She cried, pointing at her uncle. Elphaba sighed, and scooped her daughter up.

"I'm so sorry, Shell." He waved it away.

"Don't worry about it, Fabala." He said, getting up and going to his sister. Gently, he kissed her cheek. "Not a problem." Sighing, she gave Lissa to her father, who took her into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I grew up with _you, remember_?" She punched his upper arm, hard. "I'm kidding."

Soon, dinner was done, and the family sat down to eat. Shell regaled them with tales of the cases he'd tried, and Elphaba and Fiyero told him about the last seven years. Soon, they settled in the living room with coffee and a plate of cookies, talking. Lissa sat on the floor at their feet, coloring. By the time nine rolled around, they were saying their goodbyes.

"Please come back and visit, Shell." Fiyero said, hugging his brother-in-law briefly. He nodded.

"I will. And take care of that niece of mine. Her and her mother."

"I will." Then, he turned to his sister, wrapping her in a hug.

"See ya, sis."

"Keep in touch, Shell."

"You know I will, Fabala." He said, kissing her quickly. Then, he knelt down in front of Nessa. "And you take care of your Mama and Daddy, okay?" She nodded. "That's a good girl."

He pulled a new, small box of crayons out of his coat pocket and handed them to her. A smile broke out on her face. Then, he stood, ruffling his niece's hair. Fiyero scooped their daughter up, and they watched as he left, before heading back inside and putting Lissa to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Three days passed. In that time, Lissa had slowly gotten worse. Not so that she had to be placed on medication, but pretty bad.

"All right, baby girl, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired, Daddy!"

"I know, but it's time for little girls to go to bed." He scooped her up, and carried her upstairs, Elphaba following. They tucked her in, and then kissed her goodnight, before leaving. As they closed the door, Elphaba heard Lissa say,

"Goodnight, Ianthe."

As she climbed into bed beside her husband, she whispered,

"Ianthe's back."

"Maybe she went back to Mercida for a while?" He said, joining her. She sighed, and lay down, allowing him to spoon into her back. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Yero?" She looked back at him.

"Yes, Fae?"

"I... I love you." He met her eyes.

"I love you too." Then, their lips met in a gentle kiss before they snuggled down and drifted off to sleep. They both awoke several hours later, to find someone standing over their bed. Before Fiyero could reach for the light, Elphaba's voice stopped him.

"Larissa!" He looked back, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her words sent chills down her father's spine.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry. But....but Sixteen says I have to kill you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

It took a moment for the words to register in Elphaba's head, but when they did, she noticed the carving knife in her daughter's hands.

"No! Lissa! No!"

She let out a cry as her daughter brought the knife down. Fiyero grabbed her shoulders and the two rolled off the bed, as the knife pierced the sheets and matress. Once they were on the other side of the bed, Fiyero turned the light on.

"Now... now Lissy, put the knife down." Elphaba said, as their daughter moved around the bed towards them.

"I can't. Sixteen said I have to. I don't want to, but she won't let me not." She swiped again, missing her mother, and Elphaba let out a cry of shock. Quickly, they skirted around their daughter, and rushed out into the hall. Once they were downstairs, Fiyero pushed Elphaba towards the phone.

"Fae, call Dr. Dillamond. Tell him to prescribe that medication for Lissa, and tell him that we'll meet him at the hospital."

"Why?" She cried looking back at her husband. he didn't reply. Quickly, Elphaba grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Dillamond answered, sleepy. "Hello? D.... Dr. Dillamond? It.... it's Elphaba Tiggular. Lissa's mother?"

"Oh, Mrs. Tiggular, what.... can I do for you?" He asked, covering a yawn.

"Li..." She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "Can you... please prescribe that medication? Lissa's trying to kill us."

He was up and awake then, and rambled off a long, complicated medication that she wrote down.

"I'll call tomorrow morning and have the pharmacy fill it. And I'll meet you at the hospital in a few minutes."

She nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see that through the phone.

"A... All right. Why?"

"Because we need to admit her to the psychiatric ward for the night."

They hung up, and Elphaba jumped, hearing screams. Quickly, she rushed to the living room.

"Yero? Yero!"

"Right here, Fae."

She turned on the light, to see the knife on the floor, and Lissa struggling in her father's arms.

"Let go!"

Thinking quickly, Elphaba grabbed the knife, and set it on the table.

"I called Dr. Dillamond. He said.... to meet him at... at the psychiatric ward in a few minutes." He nodded. When he finally got Lissa under control, they climbed in the car, and drove down to the hospital. Dr. Dillamond was waiting for them.

"What happened?"

"We...woke up and she was standing over us, with a carving knife. And then... then she... tried to kill us." Elphaba said, as they took Lissa into the lobby. After signing in, the nurse gave her a sedative, and took her down the hall.

"She'll be here for tonight. I went ahead and called the pharmacy tonight, you can pick it up tomorrow. Give her half of a pill every six hours." They nodded. "Now go home and get some rest."

He bid them goodnight, and once they made sure Lissa was okay, they left, returning home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _Sweet Dreams_ belongs to Beyonce.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30.**

Once they got home, Fiyero fixed some tea to calm their racing nerves. They stood in the kitchen, sipping their tea and trying to shake the chill that had settled in their bones. When they were done, they went up to bed.

"I'm sorry love."

Elphaba looked behind her, to see her husband in the doorway.

"I'm scared, Yero."

"I know love. I know." He whispered, going to her. Gently, he wrapped her in his arms and held her. After several moments, she pulled away, and looked into his eyes. Then, she captured his lips in hers, and pulled him to her. They moved back onto the bed, their lips locked in a gentle, tender kiss. Slowly, his hands moved to her waist, and his fingers slid under her tank top. His fingers were cold against her skin, and she pulled away to look at him.

"Make love to me, Yero. Please."

His eyes met hers, and he saw the desperation, the need to find their child, to save her. Her worry, her fear, reflected his own. It was a fear that they would never survive this... this beautiful nightmare, never find the sweet dream awaiting them when they awoke.

He nodded, leaning up to capture her lips in a kiss. He eased her lips open gently, and slipped his tongue inside to run it along his wife's teeth. She responded, turning the kiss from slow and gentle, to fiery and passionate. Soon, he pulled away, and kissed her neck, before reaching up to remove the straps of her tank top, revealing her shoulders. The top lowered with the motion, revealing the peaks of her breasts.

Cositively, they undressed each other, their hands running slowly over smooth skin. As they lay on the bed together, Elphaba noted how gentle he was being. It didn't bother her any. He was taking his time in fulfilling his request, going slow, to savor their time together; this time alone, before Lissa would be released from the hospital and they would have to monitor her again, take care of her- even with the help of medication. It was their time to reflect on their present, their past, and the future that lay ahead of them. Not only for them, but also their daughter.

Would Lissa have a future? Or would she suffer, like so many other children? Trapped in this... dream, this fairytale, that could quickly turn into a nightmare with the blink of an eye. Would she live to see her eighth birthday? Both prayed that she would.

What did bother her was the chill, and she tugged the blanket over them. He kissed her breasts, before resting his head against them, hearing her heart. It beat, for him, for her, for their child. Lissa was the thing that kept them going. If they lost her.....

He shook his head, not wanting to consider the 'If'. She took a deep breath, and met his eyes as he lifted his head.

"Music. Please, Yero. It's not going to be enough, just us. Please, I need something else." He nodded, kissed her gently, and got up. It wasn't uncommon for the couple to listen to music, especially when one or both was going through something. Once he placed the cd in the player, he felt Elphaba join him, and hit play. Music, like so much else in life, fed the soul. It calmed anger and ignited passion. And for them, for Fae and Yero, it fed their love and soothed their fear.

Once the cd was playing, Elphaba pulled him back to bed, and sat across from him. After a moment, he captured her lips again, and gently moved on top of her.

_"You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true"_

The lyrics couldn't have been truer. This was not a nightmare or dream, neither sweet nor beautiful. It was limbo. Purgatory. Except for this moment. This moment, the two of them together, was the one good thing they had right now, and they were going to savor it.

She let out a soft moan, and felt him reach down. His hands moved over her stomach, around the curve of her hips, and slowly, moved between her thighs. She felt him gently, tenderly, part her legs, before feeling his hands return to her stomach. She met his eyes, nodding silently, before capturing his lips with hers, as he began to fill her. Slowly, at first, and the faster at her urging, their bodies becoming one. After a moment, she broke the kiss, crying out as he drove deeper; with everything going on with Lissa, neither had thought about making love, this was the first time in weeks that they'd been able to focus on each other, and so the sensation was new once again.

Finally, they fell into the steady rhythm of love, their hearts and minds only on each other. Her nails dug into his back, as he kissed her neck.

"I love you, Fae." He whispered, meeting her eyes. She reached up, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead, a smile on her face.

"I love you, Yero." Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and they soon reached their climax.

Finally, they lay in each other's arms, complete, whole.

"Yero?"

He looked down into her eyes, and she reached up, trailing her fingers down his cheek.

"Thank you."

In response, he kissed her, before allowing her to pull him into her arms, his head pressed against her chest. Soon, they let sleep take them over, neither dreams nor nightmares, beautiful, nor sweet coming for them, but something else.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: I sure hope things get better with Lissa. Doesn't everyone?**

**Answer: yes...**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 31.**

They awoke the next morning, both knowing that Larissa would come home today. Both dressed, and then Fiyero went downstairs to make breakfast. After a few moments, Elphaba got dressed and went downstairs. She slipped her arms around her husband's waist, and pressed her lips against his shoulder.

"Yero."

"Hmm?"

"I'm mufblema."

He stopped, and turned to her.

"What?"

She took a deep breath.

"I...I'm pregnant."

He exhaled, and met her eyes.

"You're sure?"

She shook her head.

"No, but--" Gently, he pulled away, going to the cabinets and pulling out the plates.

"Then if you're not sure, how do we know we're really having another baby?"

"Yero. I know my body. I was supposed to start today, and I haven't." She said, going to him. He turned.

"Fae- honey. Maybe you'll start later this afternoon or this evening." She shook her head.

"No. If I don't start today, I don't start. I mean it, Yero._ I know my body! This is the same thing that happened when I got pregnant with Lissa! Yero!_"

He disappeared into the dining room, before coming back. She was shaking, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Yero--" He went to her, taking her arms gently.

"Honey, calm down. If you're this upset about it, we'll get a test and see. All right?" She nodded slowly. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "It'll be okay, Fae. I promise."

After they finished breakfast, they climbed in the car and headed to the hospital. Dr. Dillamond met them at the psych ward with instructions for Lissa's medication.

"Good to see you two again, I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said, as they waited for Larissa to come out.

"So do we, Doctor." Fiyero said, signing Lissa out.

"Since Larissa progressed so quickly- quicker than any child I've ever seen- I've put her on Mezacozitine, which is a drug that will keep her grounded in our world. It won't completely get rid of Mercida, but it will make her less likely to attempt suicide to get there. Now, to start, I want you to give her half a pill every six hours. If things get worse, let me know. All right?" He asked, handing Elphaba the slip of paper. She nodded.

They all turned when the double doors opened, and a nurse came out, escorting Larissa. Relief flooded over both parents, and slowly, Elphaba knelt down, arms open. The little girl came towards them, tired, her eyes dead.

"Hey little one." Elphaba whispered, wrapping her daughter in her arms. Slowly, Lissa's arms went around her mother, and she rested her head tiredly on her mother's shoulder. "It's okay, little one. You're safe."

"We've given her a sedative. It'll relax her for the next few hours, meaning that she should be fairly easy to control until it wears off." The nurse told them. Elphaba looked up at the woman, before standing and scooping her daughter into her arms.

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded, and then the three adults left the psych ward.

"I'll see you in three weeks. If you have any questions or need to move the appointment forward, give me a call."

"Thank you, Doctor." Fiyero said, as Elphaba buckled Lissa into the backseat. As they drove home, Elphaba turned back to look at her child.

"She's conked out." He glanced at their daughter through the rearview mirror, and smiled.

"Good. Maybe she'll relax now."

Slowly, Elphaba turned to look at her husband.

"Yero, if I'm pregnant..."

He looked at her quickly, before turning into their drive.

"....should we tell her about the baby?"

He looked at her, before taking her hand.

"I don't know."


End file.
